Breakout
by Rzz
Summary: Post DOBS He is her last hope of freedom. She is his last hope of acceptance. ZukoxSuki
1. Breakout

A/N: This story was written during for a creative writing exercise meant to teach us how to write in two different settings simultaneously. I thought it came out alright, so I decided to post it. If you like it, please review. If you hate it, review anyway. I appreciate constructive criticism.

Also, -flash- contain flashbacks. ---- denotes a scene change. **This is the only chapter in which I will be using this style.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blue Spirit crept slowly past the guards. This particular prison was rumored to have some of the most skilled warriors in the Fire Nation Army within its walls. Zuko could not afford to get caught. This mission was his only chance at finally winning acceptance.

-flash-

After meeting up with the Avatar at the Western Air Temple, Zuko had grudgingly been allowed to join 'Team Avatar'. But he was never accepted into their family. To them, he was Aang's fire bending teacher and nothing more. Finally, following a particularly nasty fight with Sokka, Zuko had made up his mind to leave. He would have at last been able to get away from all his troubles if the little blind brat hadn't woken up.

-flash-

The guards in Cell Block 4 were passed out from to much sake. Zuko had trouble believing something that lucky could happen to him. In a second stroke of luck, one of the passed out guards had a ring of keys in his hand. Zuko almost smiled beneath his mask.

-flash-

"What does it even matter to you if I leave now?'

"To tell you the truth, things have gotten waay more interesting ever since you showed up. I kinda like it!"

"Well then, I'm happy I amuse you."

"I didn't mean it like that- okay, maybe a little."

"..."

"What I'm trying to say is... the way you keep going on about defeating your father and creating an era of peace... its sort of, ya know, inspiring. Whether the others will admit it or not, you've given them back the motivation they lost after the day of Black Sun."

"They still don't trust me."

"I know."

"I doubt that they'll ever accept me."

"So do something about it!"

-flash-

After many disappointments, Zuko reached the final cell in the block. He put in the key, turned it, and opened the door. The room reeked of death. Two figures were inside. One, laid on its back, was not breathing. The other, kneeled beside it, was sobbing while trying to say what seemed to be some sort of prayer.

-flash-

"Do you really think that would work?"

"Trust me Zuzu."

"...you are such a brat. And stop smiling like that!"

"One last bit of advice: don't be yourself. You're wanted by every nation in the world now and Sugar Queen will never forgive me if you get caught."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."

-flash-

The grieving figure turned to face her unexpected visitor and gasped when she saw his 'face'

"Y-You're the B-Blue Spirit!"

Zuko made no reply to this, instead asking, "Are you Suki of Kyoshi Island?"

"I-I am, yes," she stammered.

With two strokes of his swords, the chains binding Suki's legs to the floor were cut apart.

"Can you walk on your own?"

"I th-think so," Suki stood, took one step forward, and fainted.

"Well, so much for an easy getaway." Zuko took a few small spheres from a small pouch stapped to his waist.

'Sneers said that these pellet bombs would come in handy. Look's like he was right.'

Zuko hoisted the unconscious young women over his shoulder. She was far too light.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After a grueling ordeal, Zuko reached the spot where his two companions awaited his return.

"Lee! You made it!" Smellerbee rushed forward to hug her newest friend, but pulled back when she realized that his arms were already occupied.

"There's no time to talk, they might still be looking for me. Longshot, I need you to help me carry her back to base. Smellerbee," he turned toward the tomboyish young women, "once we get there, I want you to make sure she gets bathed, clothed, and fed properly. After what she's been through, I think she deserves at least that much."

"Yessir!"


	2. Girl Talk

Well, due to the fact that some (6) people seem to think that this fic is actually pretty decent, I've decided to continue it. Enjoy. Or not. But please review either way.

Chapter Two: Girl Talk

When Suki awakened, it was in a room she had never seen, wearing unfamiliar clothes, and feeling the best she had in months. Upon taking in her surroundings, Suki decided that whoever owned the room had strange tastes in décor. The entire western wall was covered with an enormous map, marked in certain places with green or red pins. The wall behind her bed had the words 'Lest we forget' carved into it, followed by a few dozen names. On her left was a wall adorned by a strange array of war trophies- a fire nation helmet, a firebender mask, a pair of hooked swords- as well as a pair of wanted posters. One was of a wild-haired youth; beside it was one of the Blue Spirit himself.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Startled, Suki turned to see a scruffy-looking girl leaning against the doorway and holding a bowl of fruit.

"Here, have a spice apple, they're really good this time of year." Suki devoured the delicious treat in a most unladylike manner. A light blush crossed her face when she noticed Smellerbee staring at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you? And what is this place?"

"My name is Smellerbee, and I'm in charge of making sure that you get cared for. As for where you are, this is the secret hideout of the legendary Freedom Fighters!"

"Sorry, but I've never heard of any 'Freedom Fighters."

Smellerbee's face fell at this comment, but she quickly rebounded. "Well have I got a story for you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So there we were just me an' Longshot against ten of them- half of them firebenders- when the Blue Spirit shows up out of nowhere! He took out three of them before I could blink. Those scum never stood a chance. Not even the firebenders could stop him; he practically danced around their flames. And you should have seen it when those fire nation dogs turned tail and ran for their lives, ha! And then the Blue Spirit turned to us and took off his mask… and it was Lee! I sort of… um… fainted at that point." Smellerbee smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, one thing led to another and before I knew it Lee, as the Blue Spirit of course, was leading the Freedom Fighters. A few days later we rescued you and, well, here we are!" Smellerbee grinned from ear to ear.

Suki blinked. "Well that was… very thorough". Smellerbee had spent the last two hours talking almost nonstop about Jet, Longshot, the Freedom Fighters, Ba Sing Se, and of course the 'amazing' Lee. "But why rescue me? It's not like I'm some sort of important general or a noble."

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing. I just figured that you were Lee's sister or," Smellerbee blushed slightly, "his girlfriend". Suki burst out laughing.

"You have a crush on Lee, don't you!"

Smellerbee was flustered. "Wha-? No I- I mean- uh," she grinned awkwardly," Yeah, I kinda do. But I think he sees me more as a warrior than a girl." Suki couldn't help but feel sympathy for her new friend. After all, she too had sometimes struggled to express both her feminine and soldierly aspects.

"I'll tell you what, as thanks for helping to rescue me, I'll help you get in touch with your girlier side."

"Really? That would be great! You know Suki, you're alright. You're like the big sister I never had."

"Thanks I-" but before Suki could finish, a loud gong reverberated throughout the treetops.

"Whoa, dinner time already! C'mon Suki, we better hurry, it's music night!"

"Music night?"

"Yeah, and Lee's gonna be playing the sungi horn. He's really good too. Especially when he plays…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee, Suki decided, was the absolute best sungi horn player in the entire Earth Kingdom.

A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Next chapter I promise will be better. There will be romance. There will be drama. There will be pirates.


	3. Complications

A/N: Look, I know I said that there would be pirates in this chapter but... well they've been pushed back 'till chapter 5. On the plus side, I now have almost the entire fic planned out, so expect faster updates. And now, without further ado, I present:

Chapter 3: Complications

"Please Toph: Where is he and what is he doing?"

"For the last time Sugar Queen, it's a surprise. Don't worry he's coming back."

"For your sake and his, he'd better be."

--

When dinner was over, the Blue Spirit walked over to where Smellerbee and Suki sat. Smellerbee immediately stood to greet her crush.

"You played great tonight Lee! Especially when you did the background music to the story of Oma and Shu, that was really romantic."

Unfortunately for everyone's favorite tomboy, 'Lee' seemed to be paying no attention to her. Instead, he addressed Suki.

"Come with me," he paused, then added "alone."

Suki gave her friend an apologetic look before getting up to follow the Blue Spirit. They silently walked the familiar path back up to the room had awakened in. Upon their arrival, the Blue Spirit finally broke the silence.

"Were you treated well?" he asked.

"Of course. Smellerbee was really helpful and friendly. But I do still have some questions..." Suki let her voice drift off as she realized that the enigmatic masked man was no longer listening to her. His focus was entirely on the wall-spanning map where his finger was tracing an unseen path through the Earth Kingdom.

"You should get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow at noon."

"Leaving? What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking you to the Avatar."

--

"Colonel Mongke! Colonel Mongke!" Private Choi ran into his commander's tent completely out of breath. "Sir, pant a message from the Fire Lord just arrived. pant The Blue Spirit has been seen leading resistance forces. Ozai wants him captured before pant before he can do any serious damage."

"Choi! I told you never to interrupt me when I'm with a lady friend."

Choi took in the full scene in front of him, and then promptly regretted doing so. His commanding officer was sitting with nothing more than a loincloth on. In front of Colonel Mongke was a small table with a deck of cards and and two nearly empty bottles of Fire Whisky. On the other side of the table sat an alluring raven-haired woman clad only in her undergarments. For a number of reasons, Choi decided to turn around before speaking again.

"I'm sorry sir! It's just that Fire Lord Ozai plans on giving the one who captures and delivers the Blue Spirit to the Fire Nation a reward of 1,000 gold pieces _and _a baronship."

At the words '1,000 gold pieces and a baronship' Monkge snatched up his discarded attire and dashed out of the tent. The woman he left behind was not pleased.

"Damn it! What's a girl gotta do to get some action? Ah well. Boy!"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am?"

"Get my shirshu saddled. It seems I have a new bounty to hunt.

--

Before long, it was time for Suki to leave with her masked guardian. Only one thing stood in the way of their departre: Smellerbee.

"Please Lee, don't go! We need you," Smellerbee lowered her head and whispered, "I need you." 'Lee' remained silent.

"I'm sorry Smellerbee, but we need to-"

"Shut up!" Suki was taken aback. This was not the Smellerbee she had met the day before. "If you really do need to leave, I want to hear it from him, not you."

In a movement almost too swift for Suki to see, the Blue Spirit shifted his mask upwards, pulled Smellerbee up to his chest, and kissed her.

"I promise you," he whispered, "I will be back". Smellerbee fainted.

"What in the world was that?" Suki asked, half laughing.

"It's somehting my uncle taught me," he said, readjusting his mask to hide his growing blush. "Is the ostrich horse ready?"

"Yes"

"Good. Let's get going, we have a long journey ahead of us."

--

Some time later, Smellerbee wandered back into the Freedom Fighters' home with a dazed look on her face. Sneers was there to greet her.

"So I take it you weren't able to convince him to stay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he left. You're in charge 'till he gets back I guess... I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"What are you talking about? The sun hasn't even set yet!"

--

As she slept, Smellerbee dreamt only of the day her prince would return.

A/N: Well, hope you liked it. Please review. If you do, I'll save a kitten. If you don't review, I'll kill one. Oh, and the next chapter should be up in around three days.


	4. Obligatory Fluff

New Chapter! And like I promised, it was in only three days... well, maybe more like thirty days. Um, you see, I managed to get my hands on an import copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl and I've pretty much been locked in my basement ever since. But I have finally dragged myself up to a computer so without further ado I present chapter four-

**Obligatory Fluff**

When traveling cross-country on an ostrich-horse, there is little to do other than talk. Unfortunately, some people tend not to be very talkative.

"So how long have you known Aang?"

"Who?"

"You know, the Avatar."

"Oh, right. About a year I guess."

"..."

"..."

"Where did you guys meet?"

"South Pole."

"Really? Does that mean you're from the Southern Water tribe?" Suki's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Smellerbee mentioned you had an uncle-"

"Look, can we do this some other time," he snapped.

"Fine," Suki sighed, "but you'd better be ready to talk!"

The Blue Spirit barely held back a groan.

---

That night, the two dined on a meal composed of water, some rolls, and a bit of turducken meat. Suki's hunger was quickly sated, but her desire to crack the enigmatic 'Lee' was far from quenched.

"A deal's a deal. Tell me about your uncle."

He hesitated for a moment, but then answered in a tone filled with regret and sorrow. "My uncle is the kindest, most loving man I have ever known. For more than three years he was my guide, my confidant, almost like a father to me. But while we were in Ba Sing Se..." He looked away from Suki, as if ashamed of what he was recalling, "I turned my back on him for promises of honor and glory. I've regretted it ever since."

"That's something we have in common," Suki said. "When I was only three years old, my parents were killed during a pirate raid on Kyoshi Island." Suki's eyes began to glisten. "Our mayor Oyagi took me in and raised me as if I were his own daughter. When I left with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, it almost felt like I was betraying Oyagi by leaving Kyoshi undefended. But I was too caught up in war fever to think about that. And now things can never go back to normal." Suki broke into tears. "The Kyoshi Warriors are gone and it's all my fault!"

"But you're still alive. You can train new-"

"No, I can't!" she yelled. "I can't call myself a warrior anymore. I've lost that right." A gleam suddenly caught Suki's eye. A small metal object was flying towards her. Instinct taking over, she caught it inches form her face. It was a knife. Inscribed upon were the words 'never give up without a fight'.

"Once a warrior, always a warrior. Let's get some sleep."

---

"I assure you sir; any one of these girls would make an excellent concubine."

"Get up! You've been selected to go to a labor camp."

"Please, she's really sick. She needs to see a medic!"

"Another escape attempt? I guess I really haven't broken you... yet."

"No more... please... AAHHHH!"

---

Suki awoke screaming, sweating, and trembling all over. Moments later, the Blue Spirit burst into her tent. He quickly grabbed hold of her, and tried to soothe her.

"Calm down Suki, calm down. You're out of that prison. You're safe now."

Gradually, Suki's erratic breathing steadied and she stopped trembling. Before long she was drifting back to sleep. As her eyes closed, a rather _unusual_ thought floated into her mind.

'I'm safe as long as I'm with you Lee.'

---

Or was she? Unbeknownst to our heroes, a multitude of dangerous enemies were hunting for them. An elite group of fire nation cavalry were tracking through the woods, less than a day's ride away. Meanwhile, a beautiful but deadly huntress was beating down every low-life informant in the underworld in an attempt to find the whereabouts of the Fire Nation's #2 most wanted. Finally, a wicked group of seafaring marauders were setting a cunning and lethal trap.

And so ends chapter five of Breakout. I beg you to review; if I don't get enough reviews there will be dire consequences. That's right: Dennis Kucinich _will_ break into your house and beat you with a crowbar. Also, be sure to tune in for **Chapter Five: Rhinos, Blackmail, and Cabbages.** Coming soon to an internet near you!


	5. Rhinos, Blackmail, and Cabbages

A/N: Well my loyal(ish) fans, here's the next installment

A/N: Well my loyal(ish) fans, here's the next installment. I have nothing more to say.

**Chapter 5: Rhinos, Blackmail, and Cabbages**

"We've made a decision. He has one week."

"What! But you can't-"

"The decision is final. If he's not back within a week, we'll have no choice but to assume he's betrayed us.

--

The first thing Suki felt when she woke up in the morning was the sun shining on her face. The next thing she felt was a mysterious warmth all around her. The third thing she felt was a hand in place it should not have been.

"Eek! You pervert!"

--

It would have been impossible for the Blue Spirit to handle riding the ostrich horse without suffering extremely painful saddle sore, so the two decided to walk for a few hours instead. Needless to say, the conversation was rather awkward.

"Listen Lee, I'm really sorry about kicking you, um, there. I'm just not much of a morning person." Suki flashed an awkward smile.

"So I gathered."

"Well you have to admit, it was partly your fault. If you ha-" the Blue Spirit suddenly spun around and tackled her to the ground. "What are you-" An explosion caused a small crater where Suki had been standing moments before, also scaring away the ostrich horse. "Oh. Tree!" She rolled them away from the collapsing tree, narrowly avoiding a bone-crushing injury, only to end up lying chest-to-chest on top of the Blue Spirit. By the time his mind got past 'Beautiful girl. On me.', Suki had taken one of his swords and stood up, prepared for battle. The Blue Spirit soon joined her.

The Rhinos' ambush was swift and merciless. Steel and flame flew at the pair from all sides. They worked in tandem to cover each other's weaknesses. Suki was able block projectiles that her ally's mask-induced tunnel vision could not see. In turn, the Blue Spirit 'somehow' kept the numerous bursts of fire away from them. But their efforts were in vain. Suki fell after a blade grazed her back. The Blue Spirit likewise succumbed when a steel ball slammed into his head. Within moments they were both trapped under a weighted net.

Colonel Mongke immediately began the traditional villainous gloating. "It seems that your strength has been vastly overstated. Then again, who could possibly hope to stand against the might of Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos? For years to come minstrels will sing of Mongke the Great, Mongke the Invincible, Mongke the..."

While his monologue continued, Suki and the Blue Spirit conversed in hushed tones.

"Who are these people?'

"They're called the Rough Rhinos. Each one specializes in a different form of combat. I'm told they are also a very capable singing group."

"...You're kidding right?"

"...and then I shall require all my subjects to wear tiny miniskirts! Surely all will be jealous of my finely toned thighs..."

"Lee, do you still have that knife?"

"Of course."

"Good. Start cutting through this net, I think I have a plan."

"...with hundreds of curry pies. But I digress; it is time to haul you two over to the Fire Lord and collect the reward."

"Really? A reward? How much?" Suki's face gleamed with childlike innocence.

"One thousand pieces of gold and a baronship!" Mongke boasted.

"Wow that sure is a lot. Will you get _all_ of it?"

"Of course I will! Who else would?" A murmur of protest arose from the rest of the Rhinos. Suki smiled; her plan was working.

"I say we all deserve a cut!" shouted the man in the iron mask.

"You four can split the gold, but _I_ deserve the baronship. I'm the one who tracked and found the Blue Spirit," said the archer.

"So what?" retorted the tanned one, "I took the Blue Spirit down. I should get the entire reward!"

"All of you shut up! I'm the leader so I'll decide who gets what!"

"Well maybe you've been leader too long!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The Rough Rhinos' dispute quickly degenerated into an all-out brawl. As their would-be captors fought, Suki and the Blue Spirit quietly slipped away.

--

Welcome to Gaoling, the only major coastal city not yet under the control of the Fire Nation. Few know for sure exactly why this is, but most prefer not to question it. Gaoling is home to Master Yu's famous Earthbending Academy (temporarily closed), the infamous Earth Rumble arena (now under new management!), and the very large Beifong estate. The last of these was about to receive a pair of unexpected guests.

"State your business!" demanded the gatekeeper.

"We are here to see Lao Beifong," the Blue Spirit replied.

"Master Beifong has no time to deal with some costumed thug and his streetwalker companion."

"Streetwalker?! You filthy son of a-" the Blue Spirit clamped his hand over Suki's mouth before she could finish.

"A properly fueled flame grants warmth and comfort," he stated.

The gatekeeper's eyes widened in shock. "A thousand apologies sir, ma'am! I will take you to Master Beifong immediately." The gatekeeper hurriedly ushered them into the compound.

"What was that all about?" Suki asked.

"It's complicated. I'll explain la- ow!" The Blue Spirit gave out a cry of pain as Suki roughly twisted his arm behind his back.

"OK OK just let me go!" Suki did so. "Crazy girl... That was the passcode Fire Nation officials use to discuss trading deals with the Beifong cartel."

"The Beifongs trade with the Fire Nation? But that's treasonous!"

"It also ensures the safety of everyone in Gaoling. The people's well-being should take precedence over the war."

"We've arrived," the gatekeeper interrupted. "Sir, ma'am, I present to you Master Beifong."

Lao Beifong sat in a thronelike chair, heavily armed men on either side. At the sound of his name, he looked up from the scroll he was reading and addressed his employee.

"Ping, why did you bring circus performers into my house?"

"S-sir! They're from the Fire Nation."

Lao burst into laughter. "Ping you fool, these people cannot possibly be from the Fire Nation. Just look at how they're dressed."

"But they knew the passcode," Ping protested.

Lao grew suddenly serious. "Then they are spies. Guards!" he snapped, "Detain them." The two mammoth men charged at the Blue Spirit.

In the blink of an eye both fell to the masked man's swords. "If you don't want your secret to get out," he said, "then provide a boat to get us to the Fire Nation."

"What? B-but that's blackmail! You can't-" realization suddenly dawned on the aristocrat's face. "I recognize your mask now. I had heard the Blue Spirit was a hero, but it seems you are nothing more than a lowlife thief. Get out of my house you scum."

"Shut up you bitter old coward!" Surprisingly, this outburst came not from the alleged thief but from Suki. "He risks his life every day fighting in the War while you just sit around getting rich off of treason. If you have an ounce of goodness in you, then help us get to the Fire Nation!"

Whatever shreds of defiance Lao still held were blown away by Suki's assault. "You may take a small vessel I have anchored at the harbor," he squeaked, "just please leave me alone."

"Thank you sir," responded Suki with just a hint of sarcasm. "Let's go Lee!"

After they left, Lao ordered Ping to fetch a hawk.

"Write at once to the Captain. I have fulfilled my end of the bargain."

--

The huntress scanned the crowd from atop her beast. Then, in the distance, she spotted her prey rapidly approaching a boat. She whipped her animal into a frenzied charge. It raced after the two, closing the gap with each passing second. Suddenly, shirshu crashed into a cart and fell to the ground with a sickening crack. The creature's screams of pain, however, were drowned by the shouts of the man in green.

"My cabbages!" he cried.

Jun, on the other hand, was far more concerned about the bounty that had just escaped.

"Damnit old man! You just cost me a fortune!" she yelled angrily. One punch later and the Cabbage Merchant was out cold. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Maybe we can help each other," came a voice from behind her. Jun turned around to meet a familiar face.

"Oh, it's you."

--

When traveling over a small ocean on a tiny, crewless sloop, there is little to do other than talk.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you never take off that mask Lee? Wouldn't it be easier to get around if you weren't always the Blue Spirit?"

"Trust me, we're a lot safer with my mask on," he replied.

"But we're all alone now. Can't you take it off just once, for me?" Suki pouted.

"You wouldn't like what you'd see," he cautioned.

"C'mon, I bet you're cute under there," she said with a slightly seductive smile. The Blue Spirit's mask barely contained his blush. Sensing his vulnerability, Suki pounced with a question she had been burning to ask ever since they had gotten into the Beifong estate. "How did you know that Fire Nation passcode?"

The Blue Spirit froze, but not because of Suki's question. Suki looked over her should and was struck with similar terror.

"Is that a...?"

"Yes," he answered, "a pirate ship."

A/N: And so ends my longest chapter to date. If you have time, please review. And please be specific about what you did or didn't like, because specificity gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Also, be sure to tune in for the next chapter: Familiar Faces.


	6. A Brief Interlude: Reflections

It's official- new episodes of Avatar aren't coming to the US 'till July sob. On the other hand, we now have an awesome trailer for the rest of the season! But I digress; it is time to continue on with this story. And by continue on with this story, I mean that it is time for-

**A Brief Interlude: Reflections**

Toph

I'm blind- to an extent. I've never seen a sunset. I've never ready a book. I still don't get what the big deal about 'color' is. But I see a lot of things most people don't. I see the underground tunnels dug by tireless antmites. I see the final beats of a dying turducken's heart. Most importantly, I see how people _really_ feel, no matter what they say otherwise. Like the way a certain hothead's blood will rush every time he spots his secret crush. Or how Sugar Queen's face will heat up each time he gets close. Of course, she keeps lying to herself about it because "he's no hero". Teenagers are funny like that. So, as always, it was up to me to get things moving in the right direction. That's part of why I sent Sparky on his little 'errand'. Besides, what could possible go wrong?

Suki

Back when I was in that prison, I thought about Sokka all the time. I kept strong knowing he would save me, but with every day that passed my spirit broke a little more. By the time Aya and I were the only ones left, I had abandoned all hope of being rescued. Finally that fateful night came. I lay weeping over Aya's corpse, begging the spirits to take me away from my living hell. Then I saw the laughing mask that had spawned so many legends. At first I thought he really was a demon, come to whisk me away to the afterlife, but I soon discovered that he was human, come to rescue me at last.

Later, when he said he would be taking me to Aang, I immediately thought of Sokka. As we continued to travel though, I started thinking less about Sokka and more about my rescuer. I learned a lot about Lee in that time. He is kind and considerate, a gentle caregiver. He has unwavering determination that compliments his brilliant fighting skills. He has a sense of humor, though he often hides it, and according to Smellerbee he's pretty good looking too. His name is Lee and... I think I'm falling for him.

Smellerbee

I remember a time- I was young and naive- when I still believed in the infallibility of promises. My parents once promised me all sorts of things: that I would grow up to be a beautiful woman, that I would have a comfortable life, that my family would always be safe from the Fire Nation. Each one of those promises has proven false.

During the time I knew Jet, I saw promises broken left and right. Jet always promised me we were fighting to protect the Earth Kingdom. He broke that promise when he destroyed the dam. He later promised to change his ways. I don't know if it was from loyalty, desperation, or even love, but I believed him. He broke that promise in Ba Sing Se. Underneath Lake Laogai he promised he would be alright, but I didn't believe him; I had lost all faith in promises by then.

When Lee turned up as the Blue Spirit, _he_ started promising things too. He promised to lead us against the Fire Nation, to make a real difference in the war, to make the Freedom Fighters feel like a family for the first time since Jet left and splintered us. In a matter of days, he fulfilled every one of his promises. That's why I believed Lee when he promised to come back, the promise he sealed with a kiss. I know that he would never lie to me or break a promise. I love him for that reason as much as any other.

Zuko

The laughing demon mask. The face of the Blue Spirit. I had thought I'd ended that charade for good at Lake Laogai, but once again I have taken it up. Like Toph said, my true face is hated by just about all people; at least some see the Blue Spirit as a hero. My life is complicated. Juggling identities, trying to be a hero, constantly being hunted: those I can handle. But every girl I've met has completely baffled me.

They would be easier to understand if they all had a few things a common, but every girl I've met is so different. Azula is completely two-faced. She's sweet when it suits her and downright evil the rest of the time. Katara's personality seems to change like the tides. She can be gentle and forgiving one moment, then fierce and deadly the next. Mai, on the other hand, has always been pretty much the same. Between her pale skin, black hair, introverted nature, and her attachment to duty she's the typical storybook princess. Smellerbee, only the third girl I've ever kissed, is her exact opposite. She's scruffy haired, a _passionate_ fighter, and very outgoing. If I really were who she thought I was, we might've had a shot at a real relationship. But I'm not, so we won't. Then there's Suki. She's actually less of a mystery to me than other girls. I've seen her at her best; I've seen her at her worst. I've seen her strong, vulnerable, mourning, angry, and even playful, so I've learned a lot about her. I've learned that she's a caring girl and a fierce warrior. I've learned that she has an infectious laugh and soft skin that feels absolutely wonderful pressed up against- wait, what am I saying?! She's Sokka's _girlfriend_. She's _Sokka's_ girlfriend. I just need to keep saying that to myself. _She's Sokka's girlfriend._

The Cabbage Merchant

Cabbages are the most perfect life form ever produced by Mother Nature. They have the perfect green pigmentation. Each leaf crinkles with delight at the slightest touch. No word in any language can possibly describe how very good eating a cabbage is. So you must make one up. A word like "cabtacular". But even this potent word cannot truly describe how orgasmic eating a cabbage feels. That is why, when I was only 15, I decided to open up my very own traveling cabbage stand.

For many years my sole mission in life was to spread the goodness of cabbages to all peoples of the world, but a meeting with a mysterious old man changed that. It was the chain of events following that meeting that eventually led to me purposely hitting the woman trying to harm the Blue Spirit. I really wish my precious cabbages didn't always end up taking damage, but my dedication to cabbages is secondary to my duties as a member of The White Lotus Society.

A/N: Yep, you read that right; I made the Cabbage Merchant part of the White Lotus. Anyhow, I guess ya'll deserve an explanation for this odd update. I mainly added this interlude to show the character development that I couldn't find room for elsewhere. Not to worry though: my next update will be the actual story. Tune in to find out what happens to Zuko and Suki in **Chapter 6: Familiar Faces**.


End file.
